New Addition
by stargirlsidle
Summary: This is the sequel to my first story New Home. Grissom and Sara have some more fun with the team and coming clean. Final chapter up, it's all complete now.
1. Chapter 1

**Spoilers:** None.

**A/N:** This is the sequel to my first story 'New Home'...it would probably be a good idea to read that first. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the 'New Home', i hope you enjoy the sequel, and sorry for the delay in posting!

**New Addition**

**Chapter One**

It was now two weeks since Grissom and Sara had announced to their four closest friends that they had been dating for two years, had been living together for six months and had been engaged for almost as long. They had taken great pleasure in inviting the four unsuspecting CSI's to their newly purchased house and teasing them with clues as to their relationship. Now Sara was looking forward to a repeat performance with the latest piece of news they had to share.

"So we've agreed to mess with everyone again about the baby after our wedding?" Sara asked Grissom as they lay in bed reading forensic journals on their only night off together in two weeks.

"Yes Dear." Grissom responded only half listening. Sara had been excited about her plan ever since she thought it up, but Grissom worried it could all go horribly wrong. They were lucky their friends forgave them for keeping the relationship a secret for two years and then playing games with them until they finally worked it out themselves. He was sure they wouldn't be as forgiving a second time.

"Let's just get through tomorrow night and focus on the wedding, I don't want you getting stressed in your condition." Grissom added, much to Sara's annoyance.

Sara knew tomorrow night would be difficult; they were going to tell Ecklie about Sara's change of address, the upcoming nuptials and the baby. She also knew she should focus some energy on the wedding itself, but couldn't help getting excited about her plan. She had so much fun tricking her friends the first time, and this time she had more time to prepare.

The meeting with Ecklie went smoother than expected. He had already known they were in a relationship after working it out for himself several months earlier, so the news that they had bought a house together and were intending to get married didn't come as much of a surprise to the Assistant Director. The news that Sara was pregnant, however, did, but once the initial shock wore off he congratulated the couple with complete sincerity.

With that dealt with the next week was spent getting prepared for the wedding. It was important to both Grissom and Sara that they marry before the baby was born. Neither had a problem with babies being born outside of marriage, but they wanted their child to know it was brought up in a stable and happy marriage from day one. The wedding itself was only a formality in their minds, but they knew they owed it to their friends to have a proper service at least.

Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Greg had only known about the relationship a couple of weeks, and Brass was the only other person besides Ecklie who knew. Brass had been as oblivious as the rest of their friends, until about two months after Sara moved into Grissom's old apartment, when he came round unexpectedly for breakfast and Sara had answered the door in her bathrobe.

Now that Ecklie had been told about the engagement, Grissom and Sara asked their friends to let the news spread throughout the lab. Within a day the entire lab knew the basic details, but thankfully most, Hodges excluded, were polite and discreet when discussing it at work.

The wedding ceremony was held the following week at one of Vegas' quieter wedding chapels, a fair distance from the tackiness of The Strip. Sara wore a simple and elegant white dress and Grissom a smart black tuxedo. Catherine was Sara's maid of honour, and Brass proudly walked Sara down the aisle. Grissom decided the job of best man should go to Greg because he knew how much it would mean to his newest protégé, but ensured Warrick, Nick and Doc Robbins felt as much a part of the ceremony the others.

The wedding was perfect and simple with everyone Grissom and Sara cared about most in attendance. The reception was also a simple affair, held at their home, with only a small number of extra guests. Archie, David, Hodges, Wendy, Mandy, Judy and Mrs Robbins all joined the celebration. There was no cake, no throwing of the bouquet, just a gathering of good friends, with good food, and good wine.

When the last of the guests had left, Grissom went in search of his new bride, finding her resting on the sofa in the living room. As he sat beside her she moved her head to rest against his shoulder and he moved a protective arm gently around her waist.

"Hello Mrs Grissom." He whispered into her hair as he placed small kisses on top of her head.

"Hello Mr Grissom." Sara whispered back as she drifted easily into a sound sleep.

Grissom looked down at his wife and felt something he wasn't sure was possible until he had started dating Sara, he felt complete. Since the very beginning of their relationship he had felt more and more content with every passing day and it was overwhelming when he tried to imagine how he would feel in six months time when he would be holding their tiny baby in his arms.

The newlyweds spent the three days following the wedding relaxing at a cabin by Lake Mead and enjoying the time away from work. It was the longest either of the criminalists had spent with their pagers and mobiles switched off for a very long time. A three-day honeymoon seemed short to all of their friends, who thought them mad for wanting to return to work so quickly. This of course was because none of them knew what little time Sara had left at the Las Vegas crime lab.

From the moment she first found out she was pregnant, Sara had embraced motherhood entirely and decided she wanted to be a fulltime mum. She knew she would eventually miss the work, but in two months she would be on maternity-leave anyway and knew she would never want to leave her baby once he or she had arrived.

Because of years of careful saving by both Grissom and Sara, it was entirely possible that Grissom could also leave his job, but they both knew he would miss it too much. So it was decided that Grissom would hand over almost all supervisory responsibility to Catherine and he would cut down on his hours at the lab by almost half. It was difficult to tell Ecklie about the baby before any of their friends, but they both knew it was important to sort out all work related concerns before the wedding, so they could really enjoy their honeymoon.

That Wednesday, their first day back at work, Grissom and Sara began phase one of Sara's wicked plan. Once the assignments had been handed out and everyone had asked the usual questions, such as how were they finding married life, the couple stood together to address their friends.

"Before you head out to your cases, Sara and I would like to invite you all to dinner at our house this weekend." Grissom began.

"Ecklie convinced days so cover our shift, so you guys can all come over at the same time, Saturday at 8pm, if that's okay with all of you?" Sara continued.

Greg was dumbfounded, "You actually got Ecklie to give us all the same shift off?!"

"I know Ecklie's changed a little recently, but I never expected this!" Added Catherine.

"That sounds great guys, I'll be there." Nick said, remembering the initial invitation.

"Count us in." Warrick added, after looking to Cath for confirmation.

"A night off and a free meal, I'm up for that." Greg responded playfully.

Sara was thrilled. Not only had they convinced Ecklie to grant this little favour, but everyone had agreed to come to dinner. Now it was time for the fun part of phase one of the plan.

"Excellent. The three of us look forward to it." Sara spoke in her most innocent voice, before taking Grissom's hand and leading him out the break room, towards his office.

The break room was left in stunned silence as the four CSI's took I the meaning of Sara's words. It was Greg, as usual, who decided to spell it out, in case anyone wasn't thinking the same as him.

"Is it me, or did that sound suspiciously like Sara was implying she may be…"

"Pregnant." The other three finished for him.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed chapter one. Please let me know what you think! chapter two to be posted soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI or any of the characters in this story...well except the animals, i can have those right?  
(this disclaimer is for chapter one too...because it didn't work for some reason!)

**Spoilers:** none, this is just for fun

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews :) hope you like chapter two!

**New Addition**

**Chapter Two**

For the rest of the shift, Sara and Grissom managed to avoid the other four completely. Once at home that morning, they began discussing phase two of the plan.

"I wonder if they're going to be as clueless this time?" Sara wondered aloud.

"You mean, you wonder if they already actually worked out from your little comment about the baby? Come on Sara, it was pretty obvious what you were implying."

"Gil, it took them two years to figure out we were together, and even then we had to drop some pretty big hints!"

"Well that's true. But I thought you wanted them to guess what you meant by the 'three of us' comment?" Grissom asked, thoroughly confused by Sara's complicated plan.

"Oh I did. You know the next time I see any of them they're going to ask about it, and I have the perfect answer lined up for each of them." Sara smiled sweetly at her husband as they climbed into bed, ready to sleep through the Las Vegas daylight.

When Sara arrived in the break room at the start of shift the next night, Nick was just making a fresh pot of coffee. Noticing her arrival, a small plan of his own began to form.

"Hey Sar, want some coffee?" He asked, knowing how much she normally relied on the beverage, but would have to stick to decaf if she was indeed pregnant. He silently cursed himself for not paying attention recently to whether Sara had been drinking coffee or not.

"No thanks Nick, had some on the way into work."

His clever plan failing, Nick went to his next question.

"So Sara, when you guys invited us over for dinner, you said 'the three of us'…"

"Yep, that's right, you remember Thomas don't you?" Sara replied sweetly, realising her plan had actually worked.

"Ooooh, right, Thomas. I forgot." Nick said, feeling oddly disappointed and wandering off to find Warrick and let him know they'd all been wrong about the baby.

"One down, three to go." Sara said quietly to herself as Catherine entered the break room, a huge grin spreading across her face at the sight of Sara.

"Hey Sara, how are you? Anything new?" Cath asked, in an overly enthusiastic manner.

"Hi Cath, nope, nothing new. Still up for dinner Saturday?"

"Wouldn't miss it" Catherine answered, her grin growing wider. "So Sara, when you said 'the three of us', what exactly did that mean?"

Sara was prepared for the ever-blunt Catherine and answered quickly but calmly "Me, Gil and Jim of course. We saw him on our way into work yesterday so invited him before you guys."

Sara left a thoroughly disappointed looking Catherine and went to find Greg and Warrick in order to continue her very successful plan.

Walking past the layout room Sara spotted Nick talking quietly to Warrick and decided to listen in, feeling rightly paranoid that they were talking about her.

"So she isn't pregnant?" Warrick was asking Nick, trying to keep his voice low.

"I guess not, she was talking about that darn cat again!" Nick's obvious annoyance made Sara giggle, and she had to remind herself to stay quiet.

"First of all they make us think Thomas is Grissom's partner and now they make us think this. Man those two sure know how to mess with us." Warrick thought aloud.

"You don't think this is another game do you? Like they did it on purpose or anything?" Nick asked his friend.

Sara was starting to worry the plan was about to come to an untimely end. If Warrick and Nick thought she had intentionally misled them, they'd either start a plan of their own like the last time, or they would just confront her and all the fun would be over.

"Nah man, I think we're just being paranoid. The fact none of us figured out those two were in a relationship has left us all over thinking things lately I reckon." Warrick reasoned, much to Sara's delight.

With Warrick taken care of for her, Sara headed off to find Greg. Finding him in the locker room, she decided it was time to initiate phase two of her plan; with the others all now thinking there was no baby, she wanted Greg to be even more convinced there was a baby.

"Hey Greg, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Sara, anything for you." Greg smiled at her and inadvertently looked towards her still flat stomach.

"What do you think of Sadie as a possible name for a little girl?"

Sara took great delight in seeing the usually talkative Greg completely at a loss for words. After two minutes of complete silence she decided to push him further.

"Or how about Tyler, for a boy I mean?"

After another two minutes of a still silent Greg, Sara added one final comment before abruptly turning and leaving the locker room.

"Well Greg, you just think about it some more and get back to me."

For the rest of the day Grissom and Sara managed to once again avoid their four colleagues, but by the start of shift on Friday, it was clear they had all informed each other of what Sara had told them. As the couple entered the break room, the previously whispering CSI's became suddenly silent.

"Hi guys, did we miss something?" Grissom asked knowingly.

"Yeh, it sounded like you guys were discussing something pretty important before we arrived." Sara added in the sweetest voice she could manage.

"Um, no, nothing, nothing at all guys." Greg answered a little too quickly.

After a moment of silence Grissom decided it was time to move on, as fun as Sara's plan was becoming to even him, they did have actual work to do. Once the new assignments were handed out, however, he turned to his wife, indicating she could now begin phase three.

"Hey Greg, did you have a think about those names at all?" Sara asked him in front of everyone, gaining her several raised eyebrows from the group. Receiving another stunned silence from Greg she added her final comment. "Maybe you could ask the rest of these guys for me Greg? I'd love everyone's opinion." With that said, Sara quickly followed Grissom out the room and they headed off to their crime scene.

Catherine was the first to recover this time. "So, once again those two have completely confused us. I for one have no idea what's going on anymore."

"Me either." Agreed an also completely confused Greg.

"Like I said to Nick, I think it's all in our heads guys. We're just over thinking because of what happened last time." Warrick tried to reason, until Nick's next comment had them all thoroughly confused again.

"Sara just basically asked us all our opinions on baby names! How could we possibly be misreading that?!"

**TBC**

**A/N:** i know it's silly and i know it's out of character...but it was fun to write! hope you liked chapter two, thank you for reading...the third and final chapter will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** i don't own CSI or any of the characters in this story, except all the animal characters!!

**Spoilers:** none, it's just pointless fluff and fun!

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews! I hope people are enjoying this and you like the last chapter...

**New Addition**

**Chapter Three**

Finally Saturday evening arrived and Grissom and Sara were explaining the next phase of their plan to Brass in their living room. He had known about the baby for just over a week and jumped at the chance to have some fun at the expense of their four clueless friends, having heard all about the success of Sara's previous master plan.

Cath and Warrick were the first to arrived, at eight exactly, with Nick then Greg following just behind. Once everyone was settled and had something to drink, Brass decided it was time to make a toast.

"Can I have everyone's attention please? Great, now as I was deprived of the pleasure of giving a long speech at the wedding, I wanted to take the opportunity now." After being met with six weary faces, Brass continued. "Only joking, it won't be a long speech. I just wanted to say thank you to Gil and Sara for having us all here for what I'm sure will be a delicious dinner and raise a glass to good friends."

"To good friends." The other six repeated.

"Oh and I also want to congratulate these two on the latest addition to their little family."

At this closing statement the four unsuspecting CSI's were once again stunned into silence. Brass found it all too much and had to try hard to control the laughter that was threatening to escape. Realising he was about to ruin Sara's plan, Grissom decided it was time the others actually met the latest members of the Grissom family. Whilst Grissom collected the little bundles from the other room, Sara decided to have a little more fun before this part of the plan was over.

"So guys, did Greg ask you about the names? I think I'm pretty set on Sadie and Tyler, but what do you all think?"

The look on Catherine's face was almost enough to make Sara laugh out loud herself. Luckily Grissom chose that moment to return with the two little bundles of fluff that were their newly adopted kittens, Tyler and Sadie.

A huge smile spread across Grissom's face as he watched his colleagues realise their mistake. "Guys, we'd like you all to meet Tyler and Sadie. Our neighbour's cat had a litter of ten and they couldn't keep them all so we offered to adopt these two."

Any feelings of annoyance and shock disappeared as soon as the kittens were passed between the group and everyone melted at the sight of the cute little creatures.

After half an hour of light discussion and continual petting of the three feline members of the Grissom household, dinner was served. By now everyone had forgotten all suspicions that Sara might be pregnant, much to the amusement of Brass who was beginning to realise how Sara and Grissom had managed to keep their relationship a secret from their friends for so long. He had expected at least one of the four supposed top investigators in the country to notice the half a shelf full of baby and parenting books in the living room.

Halfway through a dinner of homemade vegetable pie, Grissom decided it was time for the first of his little announcements. He waited for a lull in the conversation and then began.

"While I have the whole team together I wanted to take the opportunity to announce that I'll soon be taking a step back from my responsibilities at the lab. From October I will no longer be supervisor of the nightshift, and will be working part-time."

"Are you serious Grissom?" Greg was the first to ask, not wanting to loose his greatly admired boss.

"Yes I am. I've spoken to Ecklie and we've agreed that Catherine should take over as permanent supervisor, if of course she wants to?"

"Well I'm sure I could never replace you Gil, but thank you, I'd love to accept supervisor position." Catherine answered, more than a little giddy at her sudden promotion.

The conversation continued with everyone speculating what it would be like at the lab without Grissom as boss. Following Sara's instructions, Grissom waited until the middle of dessert before making the next announcement. Replacing his spoon in the bowl of ice cream in front of him, he cleared his throat loudly to gain everyone's attention before he began.

"I have another little announcement to make while everyone's together," Grissom paused for effect before continuing, "from July there will be a new CSI joining our team."

"Swing shift had to manage with just three CSI's not too long ago and Ecklie's putting a seventh on nightshift?" Catherine voiced what Warrick and Nick were also wondering.

"Man, this isn't going to be a repeat of the whole Sophia fiasco is it?" Greg added, much to the amusement of the rest of the group. No one had hated Sophia per say, but the addition of an outsider to the group hadn't gone as well as was expected.

"No Greg, I'm sure it won't. Samantha is transferring from the San Francisco Crime Lab, where she used to work with Sara almost seven years ago now."

"So what's she like Sara?" Greg asked innocently.

"I think what Greg means is, is she attractive?" Nick added for him, causing another round of small laughs from the others.

"She's a great criminalist Greg, and yes she is attractive." She waited until Greg was looking quite pleased before continuing. "She's also married with two children."

Warrick's question caught Sara off guard as she watched Greg's expression change from hope to disappointment. "So Sara, you looking forward to working with Samantha again?"

Unwilling to lie to Warrick and realising it was probably time for the final phase of her plan anyway, Sara looked around the table at all her friends before answering. "Well actually, I won't get that chance I'm afraid. As soon as Samantha starts, I shall be leaving the lab."

Whilst Sara was being bombarding with questions from her four colleagues, Grissom took the opportunity to go to the living room and retrieve a little prop for the final phase of their plan. Passing it to Sara, Grissom took his seat and held Sara's hand as she took a deep breath and finally answered her friends.

"I'm leaving the lab so that I can take care of this little one." She said simply, as she laid the scan of her and Grissom's baby on the table for everyone to see.

Upon seeing the scan Catherine squealed and rushed to Sara to envelop her in a warm hug, before doing the same to a startled Grissom. The other's, including Brass, followed suit, though neither Brass nor Warrick hugged Grissom, choosing a handshake instead.

Once all the congratulations had been said and everyone was settled on the sofas, Catherine still hadn't gotten over her excitement at the news and was now grilling Sara for details.

"So you're three months? I can't believe I didn't notice! Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet? Thought of any baby names?"

"Wow Cath, one question at a time!" Sara joked, thrilled to be able to finally talk to her friends about the baby. "Nope, we don't know yet and we don't really have any names in mind."

"Gregory is a great name for a boy!" Greg offered.

"Nicholas is better!" Nick added from beside Greg.

The seven friends and colleagues remained talking well into the night, enjoying the time they had left before all of their lives changed dramatically. Although they all new the changes were for great reasons, they all couldn't help feel like it was the end of an era, the end of the greatest investigating team the USA had ever seen.

**The End**

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! That's it on the New Home and New Addition stories, hope you enjoyed them! And thank you again for all the lovely reviews:)


End file.
